


Good Bye For Now

by Gage



Series: Being Us Verse [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), Glee
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Community: glee-cross-meme, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has a way of giving you good things and then cruelly snatching them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bye For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd...

Life has a way of giving you good things and then cruelly snatching them away. Doesn’t matter how much you deserved it, earned it by working yourself down to the bone. Everything can and will be taken from you. 

 

I had it all planned out, I was going be a big hit on broad way. My name was going to be in huge lights, I was going to be big. I was going to marry my high-school sweet heart Blaine Anderson. We were going to be together forever in our gorgeous three bed room apartment on the upper west side. We were going to grow old together the two of us. 

 

It didn’t happen that way. 

 

Noah was going to go home after the war was done. He was going to marry his beautiful young bride, Lucy Fabray. They were going to settle down in the house that he had built just for her, and have a bunch of beautiful rug rats. They were going to grow old together. 

 

It didn’t happen that way. 

 

Finn was supposed to have come back from a camping trip with friends. It was only a weekend away from his girlfriend. He had planned to ask her to marry him that Monday morning over breakfast. He had the ring picked out, the perfect place setting. He was gonna make an honest woman out of Brittany Pierce. 

 

It didn’t happen that way. 

 

None of it did. Like I said life has a way of giving you good things and then cruelly snatching them away. Sometimes… just sometimes. It grants us all a little lee way. 

 

Mine came in the form of those two bumbling idiots.


End file.
